


Murder in the name of Love

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Criminally insane, F/F, M/M, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch is a cell mate in one of the highest level security mental institutions out there, and the block just got a new cell mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finch found himself in a specialized hospital, where the door was a set or bars and the room smelt of bleach and human pity. He sat in silence most days, perched in the corner of the small, uncomfortable iron bed, and read. The small, crippled man enjoyed it. Reading, it was an escape for him, for he longed to see the crowded streets of New York once more, teeming with life and death all at the same time.

Narrowed blue eyes would look over at the other people he shared this block with, only four, though the block could contain six, which left one cell empty. It was a high level block; security patrolled the halls day and night, hour by hour and breathe by broken breath.

To his left was a woman who babbled mainly about a mechanic she-god, and who had once stabbed a guard in the knee with a pen she’d procured seemingly out of thin air. Harold did his best to ignore her most of the time, but sometimes, he flinched to admit, they had interesting discussions. He believes her name is Samantha, but she venomously refuses that name and requests to be called ‘Root.’

Directly across from him was a man who looked like he’d crawled straight out of an Italian murder movie, and it humored the crippled genius to no end that he even sounded like it. His eyes were always on the man to Finch’s right, Elias, but sometimes his scared face would glance at Finch with a look of pure boredom, or disinterest. That man is Anthony, though whenever a guard or doctor calls him as such, he becomes distant, like he was washed down by the shores chilling waves.

Elias, the man to his right, is a dangerous man, or at least that’s what he’s heard. Anthony and Elias work together, though Finch is pretty sure they fuck together too, and he tries his best to keep a straight face when Anthony leers at Elias and they all share a private, awkward and hushed laugh so the guards won’t spoil it.

The woman directly across from Root is also the silent type, though when she speaks it in a tone that could lash stone, and everyone listens. Her hair is pulled back by a tie, though Finch isn’t sure how she manages to keep it sometimes, but then he remembers the incident where she broke a guy’s hand and then Anthony nearly took a bite out of his other arm when he leaned against the bars. That incident caused their little holds to be sealed in a thick plastic as well, though it stays clean and has plenty of holes for airs of conversation.

Her name is Samantha ironically enough, though he’d taken to calling most people by their last names, besides Anthony, because he can’t seem to figure out the scarfaced mans last name, so her name remains Shaw.

The days are boring, and sometimes Root preaches about a machine, who she claims Harold is familiar with, or Shaw and Anthony toss poorly tuned French at each other, which always causes Carl to join in, though his French is crisp and has a light air to it.

One day, a new man is brought in. Wearing the customary dark green jumpsuit and enough chains to subdue three German shepherds. He’s placed into the empty cell next to Anthony’s, and for a while, nobody speaks. Finch finds himself curled up on the farthest edge of his bed, peering into the dark of the other cell where the new man is pacing like a caged animal.

“Pacing doesn’t help, trust me,” Elias rings somewhere from his cell, and then Finch hears the flush of the toilet. The newcomer freezes, and then jerks his attention over to the mob-boss. Finch watches as he leans his face closer towards the bars.

He’s got a dangerous look to him. High cheekbones and thin lips, peppered grey hair and large hands. He’s tall too, and not very spindly. More muscle than anything, but it’s a lean type of muscle, ones for work and not show.

“I don’t want it to help.” Is all he says, before sinking back into the shadows like a panther and occupying himself with the accommodations.

A while later, Anthony says something about the good old days where he used to break a guy’s arm, and conversations like that have a rude slice to them.

They always remind Finch that he’s sitting with a bunch of fruitcakes in a mental institution for the criminally insane. Though he knows full well they all belong there.

Even him.


	2. Chapter 2

The new man’s name is John Reese, and he’s apparently in here for a string of murders. Most of them cops, and a few armed robbers, plus a man who killed a nameless woman. Reese fancied himself a vigilante.

Anthony was in for dubious crime activity, and possibly cannibalism, that last part was still up in the air, because Finch couldn’t tell if Anthony was completely joking or not.

Carl Elias was in because he led a crime syndicate, and ordered the kidnapping and killing of many other gang members throughout New York.

Shaw was in because she used to be a doctor… that poisoned and killed three of her patients for shits and giggles, or a murderous experiment.

Finch didn’t even want to _begin_ on Roots rap sheet.

-:-

The first few days are tense, and a few times Reese punches something and ends up swearing and threatening to strangle Anthony if he doesn’t stop laughing.

Then one day, when Finch was fumbling over the old text of a Shakespearian book, John talks to him. “Hey, Finch? That’s your name right?” His voice held a streamlined charm to it, and it caused Finch to look up from the novel.

“…Yes,” He answers slowly, cautiously, “That’s my name. And yours is John, correct?” That’s all it takes to strike a pleasant conversation with the man, and they almost talk until a guard walks in a catches them. They quickly learn to talk in careful silence, though Finch feels a thrill he had been denying himself for so long.

They talk about all sorts of things, from dress to murder and everything in-between. Finch finds out that the man owns a wonderful ex-war dog named Bear, and Reese uncovers that Finch owns an entire, ruined library, just to keep it from being destroyed.

In the off times, when they share a nice silence, or tune into the other inmates conversations, Reese works out. Finch finds it captivating, and Anthony laughs at him, and then claims that he needs to up his workout routine and learn a thing or two from Reese to get a man staring like that, though they both know the scarfaced killer wants to draw in Elias attention.

One day their conversation takes a turn Finch had been dreading, and before he can change the subject, Reese asks, “So, Finch, what are you in for? Murder? That seems too dirty for your tiny hands.”

“Nothings a feat too large for me, Reese,” Finch says very carefully, eyes averting.

“ _Ahh,_ so you’re still coping… who was it?” Reese sounded amused.

“Somebody I loved…” Finch answered hollowly, and he can remember their sweet face… striking eyes… and the way they looked covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter two~  
> This story is a mixture of stupidity and darkness...  
> Plus its 2 am here, so forgive the glaring mistakes. *should really stop staying up so late*

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of blankets*  
> Hello, I am alive and just starting to write again, so forgive the rustyness.  
> Not Beta-read!
> 
> Chapter two soon!


End file.
